


What The Heck I Gotta Do?

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: Ponyboy instantly falls for the new transfer student from New York City, Johnny Cade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love this musical and song and also I wanted Justin to have a happy ending so I wrote fanfiction for it don't judge me
> 
> UNEDITED

Ponyboy Curtis tapped his pencil against his desk, head resting in one hand. The desk in front of him was strangely empty, though he knew it would be taken up by someone else and block his view for the entire year, probably someone gross, according to his luck. His friends snickered behind him, no doubt Steve shooting a spitball at his back, but Ponyboy ignored all of them, eyes locked on the door. It cracked open slowly, revealing a stranger Ponyboy could only describe as perfect. The boy's hair was a ball of curls placed atop his head, his dimples glowing as he smiled at nothing, eyes sparkling with personality. There was a large bruise lining down his cheek, and Ponyboy wondered for a moment how this angel could ever get damaged enough to scar himself. He slid into the seat in front of Ponyboy. Two-Bit, who was resting in the chair beside the beautiful boy met the ground roughly, Ponyboy shoving him from the seat to position himself next to the new teen. 

 

"Ponyboy," He introduced himself, and the boy shot him a small glance, smile growing, if that was possible.

 

"I'm Johnny," He replied, with that, the teacher strolled into the classroom, clipboard ready for roll. Ponyboy blanked, ready to jump up at the sound of his name, though Johnny pulled him out of it before that could happen.

 

"Jonathan Cade?" The English teacher called out, and Johnny tentatively raised his hand.

 

"I prefer Johnny, if you'd be alright calling me that," He corrected, and the teacher scribbled something down on the paper. 

 

"Ponyboy Curtis?" They were going by last names, but Ponyboy was so invested in imagining his name as "Ponyboy Cade" that he had to be snapped awake by Steve. 

 

"Oh, uh, here!" He stammered, and a giggle came from beside him. It was the sound of a ripple along a lake, the noise a bunch of baby animals might make while playing, and it made Ponyboy's heart drop. Johnny covered his mouth with one hand, large beam peeking out at the sides of his fingers. The two had no conversation between them, but Ponyboy knew from that giggle and the fact that Johnny liked to doodle characters from Star Wars on the margins of his work he was falling hopelessly in love with the transfer student.

 

He gained Johnny’s phone number within third period, as he also had Biology with the boy, so he had proof that his love interest existed. Steve and Two-Bit just shook their heads at his lovesick aura, as he stumbled down the hallway in a daze, eyes large. Johnny was hypnotizing, at least to him, though none of his friends thought of him as completely standing out.

 

“Ponyboy here got himself a boyfriend!” Steve called out, whapping the shorter’s head jokingly, the boy shooting him a glare.

 

“Shut up!” He hissed, rubbing his hair, as Darry waved from the front porch, the trio strolling home from the school. “I did not!” He protested towards his brother, though the older just chuckled.

 

“Who is it?” He questioned Two-Bit, who returned his expression, stepping past a fuming Ponyboy.

 

“This Italian kid from Chicago, Jack or something,” He shrugged, then, obviously testing his friend, who leapt to correct him.

 

“Actually, his name is Johnny, and he transferred from Manhattan, not Chicago,” He snapped, stopping himself from continuing into a ramble, and blushed softly. “I-I mean-” Just then, Soda stepped from the front door, face beaming, and he slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s this about Ponyboy having a boyfriend?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, and Darry folded his arms.

 

“You should ask Ponyboy,” Steve told him, and all eyes were on the youngest, who ducked underneath his collar.

 

“Stop staring, it’s nothing, he’s nothing, stop bullying me!” His voice cracked at the end, and he buried himself even deeper. Two-Bit rolled his eyes, yanking him out.

 

“Come on Ponyboy, you know we won’t stop pestering until you tell us,” He reasoned, and Ponyboy sighed loudly.

 

“Fine. I met this boy, Johnny, Johnny Cade, who’s in two of my classes and sits next to me. He’s really sweet and cute and I really like him,” He confessed, and Soda giggled.

 

“Johnny Curtis. That’s got a ring to it, don’t you think?” He snickered to Steve, who grinned at him. 

 

“Do not start up with that, it doesn’t have a ring to it!” Ponyboy yelped, then quietly, added on: “Besides, I think Ponyboy Cade sounds better.” Two-Bit leaned in unnecessarily, holding a hand to his ear.

 

“What did you say?” He teased, and Ponyboy shoved at him, causing the poor boy to stumbled down the steps, Darry laughing loudly. 

 

“Come on, let’s get out of the hot air and into the cold air conditioning. I’m hungry,” Steve suggested, waving for the rest to follow him. Ponyboy went in last, and cast a gaze to the house across the street, to see none other than Johnny lounging on the porch swing. He was reading, so he didn’t see Ponyboy stare at him longingly through the screen door for fifteen minutes, or through his window for two hours, until it started raining so Johnny had to go back inside his house.

  
  


Ponyboy and Johnny had most of their conversation over text, or at the small resting in the center of the neighborhood. They became attached at the hip, two stray souls finding solace within one another, much to the annoyance of Ponyboy’s brothers and friends. They never got either boy alone, it always had to be Ponyboy and Johnny, Johnny and Ponyboy, there was no separate people anymore. They didn’t seem to mind, even the teachers started to regard them as one entity. They shared minds, yet Ponyboy still found himself falling deeper in love everytime he even glanced at Johnny. 

 

He flopped onto his bed, frowning as it bounced, Dally lifting his head up from his lounge position in the corner of the room. He was acting like a cat, he almost let out a purr when Two-Bit scuffed his hair when he came to the house.

 

“What’s up my little bro?” Dally asked, tone lazy but concerned, and Ponyboy tiled his expression towards him.

 

“How do I ask out Johnny?” He pursed, and Dally’s eyes widened slightly, before they went back to normal and he shrugged.

 

“Usually, I do it over text. It’s easier, and they can’t see you cry if they reject you,” He swallowed lowly then, and tried to push away bad memories. Ponyboy gave him a look, before nodding slowly.

 

“Alright, you’ll be my only witness,” He agreed, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, clicking it on.

 

_ Poneya: What the heck I gotta do? _

 

_ JohnJohn: ??? _

 

_ Poneya: What the heck I gotta do to be with you _

 

_ JohnJohn: LOLOLOL _

_ Poneya: whAt the HecK I GoTtA dO to Be wIth YoU _

_ JohnJohn: roflol _

 

_ Poneya: what the heck I gotta do … for you to be with me???  _

 

_ JohnJohn is typing… _

 

Dally was somehow on the bed with Ponyboy, leaning over his shoulder, breath hitched as the two awaited his response.

 

_ JohnJohn: :) _

 

“YES!” Ponyboy shrieked, leaping up from his bed and spinning around. Dally cocked an eyebrow.

 

“He didn’t say yes, why are you acting like that?” He asked, and Ponyboy waved him away.

 

“He didn’t reject me harshly, so it must mean he has feelings, he just wants me to ask in person! Wonder how I’ll do that…” He tapped a finger to his chin, before bouncing, pointing his finger at Dally, who leaned back.

 

“I have a great idea!” He cheered, and then leaned in, telling Dally excitedly what his plan would include.

  
  


It seemed to be a normal morning, with Johnny staring off into space, heart cracking as he realized Ponyboy wasn’t coming in. The rest of the students seemed on edge, besides Two-Bit and Steve, who were sharing quick smiles and whispers. Johnny glanced back at them, but they didn’t think to tell him what they were talking about. He shook his head, and turned back to the front of the class, to see himself face to face with Ponyboy. 

 

“Ponyboy? Where were you?” Johnny asked worriedly, his best friend just grinning at him. He stepped to the front, and raised his arms.

 

“Excuse me, can I have everyone’s attention?” He yelled, catching everyone’s heads as they turned to him.

 

“What the heck I gotta do?” He sang out, and instantly, half of the boys, mostly Steve and Two-Bit, started to “OH” and wolf whistle, Ponyboy just winking at them. Johnny froze in his seat.

 

“What the heck I gotta do?” He repeated, Steve and Two-Bit jumping up beside him, chorusing. The class laughed at that.

 

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” He grinned, shutting his eyes, as Two-Bit and Steve sang the harmony behind him, class leaning in to see Johnny’s reaction.

 

“Tell me who I gotta be... for you to go to prom with me?” Ponyboy sang, Johnny’s mouth dropping open. 

 

“Johnny, I know there’s a reason you were transferred here to me,” His eyes were so bright, reflecting the overhead lights, “Johnny, I know this isn’t luck, it’s destiny!”  

 

“Johnny, you know me! Will you go to prom with me?” Ponyboy reached out a hand, the kids erupting into cheers, and then it fell silent. There was a few moments, where Johnny just stared at him with a surprised expression, mouth fidgeting. Steve and Two-Bit glanced at each other nervously. They were suddenly alone at the top of the class, as Johnny had grabbed onto Ponyboy’s arm and smashed their lips together happily, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ponyboy’s eyes were huge, but so was his grin. Johnny pulled back, a smirk on his lips. Ponyboy gazed at him lovingly. 

 

“I’ll think about it,” He replied, and then leaned onto his hand, awaiting Ponyboy’s response. His best friend stared at him with a look of mixed emotion, it was impossible to tell.

 

“YES!” He shouted, in the same manner he had done a few days before, and pumped his fists into the air. Johnny just giggled at that same giggle, and yanked Ponyboy into another kiss.


End file.
